


Always Keep Fighting

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Just a little something to help anyone who struggles with anything





	Always Keep Fighting

I had always fought with my emotions. More than none they would control me. It sucked like no other, it's worse than Hell. I remember the day the boys found the scars on my wrist.   
~~~~~~~ 3 years ago ~~~~~~~  
"{Y/N}!!!! Where are you!!" Dean's voice echoed through the hallways. Oh shit, rang out in my mind instantly. I hurried to cover up my newest cut with my sweater. My door suddenly burst open and Dean walked in. "There you are. We're looking for you. Sam's doing a supply run. Do you need anything?" I shook my head and held the end of my sleeves in my hands. "I'm ok Dean. I don't need anything." My voice was barely above a whisper. He furrowed his eyebrows confused. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded my head and stood up. "I'm sure." I gave him a weak smile. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out. I let a sigh of relief escape my lips, I sank back down onto my bed and pushed my sleeve up. "I really need to stop." I said to myself as I slid my sleeve back down and walked out.   
We all were gathered in the library doing research when Cas popped in. "Hi Cas." I mumbled and went back to my book. "Hello {Y/N}." He said and went to where the boys were at. I closed the book and went for another one. "Hey {Y/N}, do you think you can hand me the book on spells and rituals please?" Sam asked. "Sure." I reached up above me and my sleeve slid down, I hurriedly covered my wrist but I wasn't fast enough, a hand gripped my arm just above my wrist. I followed the arm up to the face to see who it belonged to. Cas. I sighed and pulled my arm out of his grip. "What's that?" He asked pointing to my wrist. My heart stopped beating and I started to feel panic rising inside of me. "No- nothing Cas." I ran from the library and up the stairs to go outside.   
I sat on the picnic table trying to remember where it all went wrong. I sighed and ran my finger over the old and new scars that littered both wrists, one more than the other. Someone cleared their throat behind me, I jumped and turned around. All three boys were standing there. "What do you guys want?" I asked turning back around. Sam sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. "We just want to know why you did that." He sounded so sad, I instantly felt bad. "It's a habit. I'm sorry." I sniffed and fought back some tears. "We love you {Y/N}, we don't want to see you hurt or hurting yourself." Dean said sitting on my other side holding my hand and squeezing it lightly. "I love you guys too. It's just that… I've always done this when things are so bad." Dean squeezed my hand and Sam squeezed my shoulders. "Please stop this. You're so beautiful, you don't need to hurt yourself when things are bad." Cas said staring at me, his eyes seemed brighter than normal. "I'm sorry. It's just that… Sometimes I need to know I'm still alive." The tears started falling. "{Y/N}, it's ok. We're here. We want you to know that we will always be here for you. We love you so much. To damn much for you to do this stuff." Dean said holding my hand tightly in his while is other wiped away my tears. "Please promise us that you'll stop. That you will always keep fighting, no matter what it is or how tough it is that you will never give up." Sam said rubbing my back in soft slow circles. I laid my head on Sam's shoulder. "I promise to try. I swear. I love you guys." Cas grabbed my other hand and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "Thank you {Y/N}. We love you so much. I'm not ready to give Heaven another angel just yet." I lunged forward and wrapped my arms around Cas' neck. "I'm sorry. I'll stop. I'll always keep fighting." Cas hugged me back and squeezed my slightly. "I feel better knowing that." Dean said placing his hand on my shoulder. "I think we all are." Sam said putting his hand on my other shoulder. "We love you, our strong, courageous fighter." I giggled and pulled all of them into a group hug.   
We sat there hugging for five minutes before we all went back inside and watched a movie.   
~~~~~~ present time ~~~~~  
Ever since that day I never stopped fighting, I never once gave up. I always kept fighting.


End file.
